Tight Pants
by Darjzla
Summary: Desmond est aux prises avec son pantalon et Shaun décide pour une fois de l'aider. One-Shot basé sur un fanart de Doubleleaf !


Blabla de l'auteure

******Titre :** « _Tight Pants_ » qui signifie « _Pantalon étroit/serré_ »

**Image :** Tight Pants, Doubleleaf

******Disclaimer :** A ce moment là, le logo d'Ubisoft apparaît dans un coin de mon esprit, suivi de la petite musique.

******Pairing :** Shaun/Desmond !

******Rating :** K+ pour la première fois de ma vie !

******Notes :** Je me suis inspirée d'un fanart d'Assassin's Creed, plus précisément un de Doubleleaf que l'on peut trouver sur DeviantART. J'écris toujours avec une musique en fond et Jeffree Star a un don pour me donner des idées étranges.

* * *

**Tight Pants**

___I Fell In Love For The First Time - Jeffree Star_

Shaun bailla longuement, si bien que sa mâchoire émit un drôle de craquement. Il avait encore passé une nuit interminable en tête à tête avec son ordinateur, à archiver des tonnes d'informations qui défilaient inexorablement devant ses yeux, concernant pour la plupart les hommes les plus importants que Desmond avait rencontré lors des séances dans l'Animus. Il avançait presque mécaniquement dans le couloir, sa théière brulante à la main. Absorbé par l'idée d'une bonne tasse de thé, il passa en trombe devant la chambre de Desmond.

Le britannique fit trois mètres et s'arrêta brusquement. Ses pieds le ramenèrent en arrière, juste en face de la porte grande ouverte. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, il entra dans la chambre du « cobaye », selon les termes de Vidic. Celui-ci était en pleine lutte avec son pantalon, se tortillant comme un vers sur le bord de son lit. Vu les jurons qu'il prononçait, le jeune semblait se faire battre à plat de couture.

- Alors, on aurait grossi ? persifla-t-il.

Desmond grogna pour toute réponse et Shaun ricana de plus belle. Enquiquiner Miles, l'activité où il excellait le plus. Si une telle épreuve apparaissait aux jeux olympiques, il serait sacré champion du monde haut la main.

- Oh, voilà un cas très intéressant de régression intellectuelle, complétée par une obésité notoire.

- Je ne suis pas gros !

- Non, tu es énorme.

- Mon pantalon a rétréci au lavage, c'est tout !

Le britannique ouvrit d'abord la bouche pour lui lancer un énième sarcasme mais il se tut avant. Effectivement, le pantalon large que portait Desmond était devenu bien plus étroit qu'un slim. Rebecca avait du faire des siennes avec la machine à laver... Shaun tira légèrement un des pans du jean. Le tissu ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Constatant son cuisant échec, il posa sa théière derrière lui à même le sol et s'agenouilla. Le tacticien agrippa la jambe tendue du jeune-homme et exerça une plus forte traction. Toujours rien.

Pestant à son tour, il attrapa fermement le haut du pantalon que Desmond avait déboutonné. Le novice se tenait de toutes ses forces aux draps pour éviter de glisser bêtement. Ils avaient beau s'acharner, pas moyen de l'enlever.

- Mon dieu, c'est dingue ! Mais comment t'es-tu pris pour arriver à l'enfiler ? s'étonna « le geek ».

- J'ai... un peu... forcé... marmonna le barman, ses paroles entrecoupées à chaque fois que Shaun tirait brutalement le jean.

L'historien s'accorda une pause et souffla un peu, des gouttes de sueur perlant le long de son front. Il remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et se remit péniblement au travail. Il ordonna à Desmond de se tenir sur les coudes puis il saisit une nouvelle fois le haut du vêtement de part et d'autre de la braguette. Shaun s'arcbouta, son pied faisant levier contre le lit. Mais les deux hommes échouèrent encore, malgré leurs volontés combinées.

Pas prêt de s'avouer vaincu par une vulgaire pièce de tissu bon marché, Hastings recommença, le nez froncé par la concentration, les jambes de Desmond entre les siennes. Il se penchait tellement sous l'effort que ses cheveux frôlaient par instant la veste ample du plus jeune.

- Oh...mon...dieu ! s'exclama Rebecca, se retenant difficilement de courir prendre un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment unique en son genre.

Lucy et son amie s'étaient arrêtées devant la porte, de surprise pour l'une et d'une perversion latente pour l'autre. Elles regardaient béatement les joues rosies des deux assassins, Shaun quasiment allongé sur Desmond, ses mains occupées à descendre son pantalon. Retrouvant ses esprits, Lucy poussa gentiment l'autre femme qui se délectait du spectacle sans faire preuve d'une once de pudeur. S'ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'on les voit, il fallait fermer la porte après tout...

L'historien se redressa aussi vite que son ombre, percutant au passage la théière fumante qui se répandit sur le sol, et courut comme un dératé vers le couloir.

- Je ne suis pas gay ! cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

La voix lointaine de Rebecca lui fit écho, rétorquant un vague « c'est ça, c'est ça ! ». Desmond se laissa choir sur le matelas. C'était _fichu_. Il était _cuit_. Toute sa semaine était _foutue_. Lucy peut-être pas, elle était plus pudique, mais l'autre gamine n'allait pas cesser de lui rappeler cette scène chaque jour, chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait, dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Un cauchemar sans fin.

Même la mort est plus douce, pensa le barman. Le regard assassin que lui adressa Shaun confirma immédiatement son hypothèse.

* * *

C'est beaucoup plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, contrairement à Desmond et Shaun, ahah.

Darjzla


End file.
